Przebaczyć sobie
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: A gdyby tak czarodzieje żyli na innej planecie?
1. Część 1

„ **Przebaczyć sobie"**

 **Autor: Zilidya D. Ragon**

 **Pary:** Harry /Draco

 **Ostrzeżenie:** Przeniesienie postaci w przyszłość. Inną kulturę. Planetę. Zmiana wieku bohaterów.

„ _Nigdy cię nie skrzywdzę._

 _Zawsze ci pomogę._

 _Jeśli jesteś głodny,_

 _Oddam ci jedzenie._

 _Jeżeli się boisz,_

 _Zostanę przy tobie._

 _Kocham cię teraz,_

 _A miłość nie ma końca."_

Card Orson Scott „Mistrz Pieśni"

― Złamałeś prawo! Popełniłeś najgorszy z grzechów, który nie da się w żaden sposób odpokutować! Nikt nie udzieli ci schronienia, pomocy, ale nie pozwoli i umrzeć. Masz odejść!

Te słowa budziły mnie i usypiały. Każdy dzień był nimi ostro doprawiony, jak potrawy w tym miejscu. Nie wpuszczono mnie oczywiście do środka. Nikt nigdy tego już nie zrobi. Znamię mojego grzechu szkarłatem raziło mój policzek aż po brew. Cudem tylko uniknąłem utraty oka.

Teraz, osiem lat po naznaczeniu, już nic nie mogło zdziwić w tym świecie. Dla wszystkich mogłem nie istnieć, ale jednocześnie każdy miał obowiązek nie pozwolić mi umrzeć, bo przecież złamaliby prawo.

Tak jak ja.

Tak, jestem mordercą. Zabiłem innego ze swojego rodzaju. Niestety, ku przerażeniu wszystkich nigdy nie żałowałem swego uczynku. A to powodowało strach. I obrzydzenie. Jest nas tak niewielu, a i tak to zrobiłem.

Nie czuję skruchy, pokory, wstydu. Szczerze? To czuje tylko smutek. I ból.

Odkładam pustą miskę na parapet okna i odchodzę. Zapłaty też nie przyjmą, więc nic nie zostawiam. Mogę robić, co tylko chcę i nikt mnie nie zatrzyma.

Ruszam dalej, osłaniając twarz przed wiatrem i wzrokiem czarodziei. Nie nabiorą się. Wiedzą, co jest pod opaską.

 **OOO**

Draco rozejrzał się po dolinie. Zwierzęta były niespokojne, ale zaklęcie nie wykrywało w okolicy żadnego drapieżnika. Ktoś obcy musiał się zbliżać, inaczej mantikory przywitałyby go, jak to mają w zwyczaju. Mugola także powinno wykryć, więc mógł to być tylko czarodziej. Jakimś dziwnym sposobem zaklęcie nie potrafiło nigdy ich wykryć, jakby otaczało je jakieś antypole. Co pewnie było prawdą.

Mężczyzna odetchnął uspokojony i poprawił nóż przy pasie. Nie musiał obawiać się tego spotkania. Każdy wiedział, że tutejsi czarodzieje nie zabijają. To pokojowa rasa na granicy wyginięcia.

Wstał i otrzepał się z listowia tutejszych drzew, chowając różdżkę do kieszeni.

Draco kochał tę planetę. To był jego dom. Urodził się tutaj.

Dziewiętnaście lat temu ich statek wylądował awaryjnie na tej planecie. Nie mieli najmniejszej szansy, aby ktoś przybył im na ratunek. Nie za życia kilku kolejnych pokoleń. Według obliczeń już podczas lotu zboczyli z kursu, nikt nawet nie wiedział, w jakiej części galaktyki się znajdują. Prawdę mówiąc, to sami nie wiedzieli nawet, w jakiej galaktyce się znaleźli.

Ludziom nawet to nie przeszkadzało. I tak uciekali z przeludnionej Ziemi, gdzie czarodziej było już niewielu, a mugole traktowali ich jak wybryki natury. Znaleźli nową i to tylko dla siebie. Początki były trudne, ale dali radę. Planeta, dwukrotnie większa od ich rodzimej, dawała im szansę na nowe życie. Mieli tu wszystko, co potrzebowali. Czyste powietrze, jedzenie w postaci zwierząt i roślin, surowce. Nie poczuli mocno straty, podczas lądowania, większości własnych zapasów. Tubylcy pomogli im rozpoznawać wszystko, co jadalne.

Draco przypomniał sobie nagle słowa matki.

― Całe szczęście, że aurorzy pośród nas myśleli logicznie i słuchali zdania innych. Boję się, że pierwsze spotkanie mogłoby się skończyć całkowicie inaczej. Od śmierci czarodziej po naszą.

Trudno było mu to zrozumieć, gdy był mały, potem z wiekiem to się zmieniło. Nawet wśród nich znaleźli się tacy, którzy chcieli przyporządkować sobie czarodziej. Odeszli na inną część planety, gdy doszło do głosowania i przegrali.

Tutejsi czarodzieje nie byli rozwiniętą kulturą i nie zajęli wszystkich kontynentów. Takie postępowanie nowych mieszkańców uratowało czarodziej, których liczebność nie przekraczała trzech tysięcy. Ludzi po tych kilkunastu latach było trzykrotnie więcej niż w chwili przybycia. Teraz nie ograniczało ich prawo narodzin kontrolowanych i mogli mieć tyle potomstwa ile pragnęli. Nikomu nie przeszkadzało bycie z czarodziejem.

Zwierzęta uspokoiły się, gdy tutejszy czarodziej wyszedł z lasu i je pozdrowił.

Tubylcy nie różnili się bardzo od ludzi na pierwszy rzut oka. Nie tak bardzo. Ich znakiem rozpoznawczym były czarne włosy i intensywnie zielone oczy. Karnacja podobna do europejskiej, nie za ciemna i zdarzało się kilkukrotnie Draco spotykać mocno opalonych czarodziej.

Młody mężczyzna zastanawiał się, co tu robi samotny czarodziej. Nigdy nie chodzili sami, zawsze chociaż w parach i nie zapuszczali się tak daleko poza swoje górskie tereny.

Autochton zatrzymał się w miejscu, gdy go dostrzegł na drugim końcu wąskiej skarpy, otaczającej dolinę. Bardzo dawno temu musiało w tym miejscu być jezioro, ale osunięcie się jednej strony, pozwoliło wodzie płynąć dalej i utworzenie się tego miejsca. Potem rozejrzał się po zwierzętach i ruszył w jego stronę. Natychmiast można było dostrzec na ogorzałej od słońca twarzy czerwony symbol, obejmujący jej prawą część. Jakby trzy pazury przeorały tę część twarzy.

Mężczyzna widział coś takiego pierwszy raz. Czarodzieje niczym nie zdobili swych ciał. Żadnych tatuaży, kolczyków, niczego. Ich uzdrowiciele tak opanowali tę sztukę, że nie pozostawiali blizn, szpecących ciało. Bo ciało było dla nich święte, wręcz boskie. I nietykalne. Unikali wszelkich kontaktów cielesnych spoza swych rodzinnych kręgów.

Czarodziej zatrzymał się przed nim i skłonił.

― Wybacz, że wkroczyłem na twój teren. Nie zauważyłem, że…

― Nie musisz przepraszać. Zwierzęta same tu przyszły za pożywieniem ― wtrącił szybko Draco. ― Z daleka wędrujesz? Nie widuję w tych okolicach czarodziei.

― Nie mieszkają tak blisko oceanu.

Dziwne sformułowanie zdziwiło Draco, ale nie skomentował tego.

― Wkrótce zmierzch. Może dołączysz do mnie? Mam tu w pobliżu rozbity obóz.

Czarodziej zmierzył wzrokiem Ziemianina i po krótkim namyśle kiwnął głową. Mężczyzna wskazał kierunek, ostatni raz spoglądając na zwierzęta. Układały się do snu i już nigdzie dziś nie zamierzały iść. Potem zapatrzył się na włosy idącego przodem chłopca. Był może kilka lat młodszy od niego, a włosy, opadające falami do ramion i zwinna postać upodabniały go teraz do dziewczyny. Poczuł w tej chwili wielką ochotę zanurzyć dłoń w tych włosach i sprawdzić, czy są tak miękkie jak mu się zdawało.

― Jestem Draco Malfoy ― przedstawił się, gdy weszli do prowizorycznego obozu.

Nad małym ogniem gotowała się już woda w garnku, który nastawił, zanim poszedł sprawdzić mantikory.

― Harry.

― Miło mi. Za chwilę coś ugotuję. Rozgość się.

Czarodziej zrzucił z ramion plecak i wyciągnął dłonie w stronę ognia, choć nie było zimno. Tutejsze lato było ciepłe i długie, a zimy dosyć lekkie. Planeta była bardzo, aż do przesady, przyjazna.

― Nie powinieneś być z towarzyszem? ― zapytał zaciekawiony coraz bardziej Draco, krojąc warzywa oraz mięso na mniejsze cząstki i wrzucając je do wrzątku.

Osobnik dziwnie zachłannie garnął się do ognia, jakby już od bardzo długa nie miał z nim styczności.

― Jestem wyklęty. Jestem sam. Mogę odejść, jeśli tego pragniesz.

Wstał i ujął na powrót swój bagaż, czekając na jego decyzję.

― Spokojnie! ― Mężczyzna zerwał się na nogi. ― Nie wyganiam cię. Przepraszam, że uraziłem cię tym pytaniem. Zawsze mnie ciekawiliście, a naprawdę rzadko mogłem spotkać któregoś z was. Usiądź, proszę.

― Jestem wyklęty. Zabiłem jednego ze swoich.

Nie usiadł. Czekał na reakcję tego przybysza z gwiazd. Na terenach czarodziei nie było ich prawie wcale. Ziemianie unikali ich w jakimś dziwnym porozumieniu.

― Aa! ― Odpowiedź była niepewna. Można było wyczuć w niej lekki strach i ciekawość. ― Coś nowego. Myślałem, że tego nigdy, przenigdy nie robicie.

― Inni nie robią.

Mężczyzna patrzył na niego przeszywająco. Sam czarodziej nie wiedział, czemu tu przyszedł. Czego oczekiwał od przybysza? Przecież i tak ten go nie zrozumie.

― Nie wyglądasz mi na takiego, co zabija ot tak sobie. Musiałeś mieć zatem ważny powód, aby to zrobić. Miałeś?

― Złamałem prawo. Powód nie gra żadnej roli.

― Nie zgodzę się z tobą. Nawet morderca ma powód, choć nie zawsze zgodny z logiką. ― Wskazał na niego trzymaną łyżką dla podkreślenia słów. ― Nie wydajesz mi się szaleńcem. Zabiłeś w gniewie?

― Nie. ― Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego odpowiada temu człowiekowi.

― Siadaj. Zupa musi się trochę pogotować.

― Nie boisz się mnie?

Śmiech mężczyzny spowodował dziwny dreszcz w ciele Harry. On nie wyśmiewał się z niego, tylko po prostu śmiał. No, może odrobinę można było wyczuć w tym śmiechu rozbawienie jego pytaniem.

― Mam się ciebie bać? ― odparł, uspokajając się trochę. ― Spójrz na mnie. ― Rozłożył ramiona, a potem oparł dłonie na biodrach. ― Może trochę nad wyrost się pochwalę, ale nie stanowisz dla mnie zagrożenia.

Harry mógłby prawie się z nim zgodzić. Draco był dobrze zbudowany i umięśniony, czym żaden czarodziej nigdy nie mógł się pochwalić. Był prawie o dwie głowy od niego wyższy, co trochę go początkowo go przeraziło. Czarodzieje zwyczajnie zawsze byli drobni i krusi. Draco całkiem spokojnie mógłby przerzucić go przez ramię jak worek. Tylko, że nie wiedział, co czarodziej potrafi. Może i dobrze. Harry już tak dawno z nikim normalnie nie rozmawiał, że nie przeszkadzał mu nawet ten dziwny przybysz.

― No widzisz ― dodał Draco, gdy Harry wyraźnie się rozluźnił i wreszcie usiadł.

― Nie będę wyprowadzał cię z błędu. Ale też i nie mam zamiaru zrobić ci krzywdy.

― I to mi w zupełności wystarczy. Łap! ― Rzucił w jego stronę coś okrągłego. ― To pieczywo. Nie wiem, czy coś takiego już jadłeś.

Czarodziej nie przyznał się, że od trzech dni niewiele jadł, ale szybkie zniknięcie pieczywa zostało odpowiednio zinterpretowane, bo na jego kolanach została położona druga bułka.

― Tym razem zjedz wolniej, bo się rozchorujesz.

Mężczyzna pojawił się tak niespodziewanie tuż obok, że Harry drgnął i odsunął się natychmiast, odskakując wręcz jak spłoszone zwierzę.

― I ty masz być dla mnie zagrożeniem? Boisz się mnie ― stwierdził cicho człowiek.

― Przepraszam.

Draco przewrócił oczami i usiadł na ziemi. Poklepał miejsce obok siebie, aby czarodziej wrócił w pobliże ognia.

― Nie wiem, jak ktokolwiek mógłby chociaż pomyśleć, że jesteś mordercą. Wyglądasz mi po prostu na ofiarę jakiegoś nieporozumienia. Przyznaj się, nikogo nie zabiłeś, tylko ktoś cię wrobił?

Tuziemiec milczał dłuższą chwilę. Wrócił na swoje wcześniejsze miejsce i wyjął bukłak z wodą, by się napić. Malfoy cierpliwie czekał, obserwując każdy jego ruch. Nie spuszczał z oczu najmniejszego gestu tych smukłych dłoni, nerwowo gładzących bukłak, teraz już leżący na kolanach.

― Zabiłem. ― Usłyszał nagle bardzo cichą odpowiedź.

Sam nie wiedział czemu, ale poczuł nieodparty impuls, aby przyciągnąć do siebie tę drobną istotę i ochronić przed wszystkimi. Szybko wypędził tę myśl ze swojej głowy. Wszyscy ciągle mu powtarzali, że jego nadopiekuńczość kiedyś wciągnie go w wielkie kłopoty. Coś czuł, że te siedzą właśnie obok.

Siedzieli w ciszy. Draco doglądał gotującej się zupy, co jakiś czas ją mieszając lub dokładając brakujące składniki. Długo jednak nie wytrzymał w tej ciszy. Nie należał do osób, które potrafią długo w niej wytrwać.

― Czyli cię za to wygnali? I naznaczyli?

― Tak ― odparł cicho Harry.

― Co zamierzasz teraz robić?

― Nie wiem.

― Długo już tak to trwa? Ta twoja wędrówka donikąd.

― Osiem lat.

― Sporo. Nie myślałeś gdzieś osiąść? Wybudować dom?

― Po co?

― Żeby mieć gdzie mieszkać. Schronić się w razie niepogody. Mieć własne miejsce.

― Nigdy nikt ze mną nie zamieszka. Nikt nie pozwoli mi zbudować domu w pobliżu ― mówił z rezygnacją w głosie.

― Nie mówię, że masz się zaraz budować w pobliżu swoich. Jest mnóstwo pięknych miejsc, gdzie możesz postawić sobie dom i żyć całkiem samemu. Nie bardzo to rozumiem, ale chyba do tego dążysz? Chcesz uciec wszystkim czarodziej z oczu.

― Po co mieć swoje miejsce, gdy wszyscy uważają cię za mordercę?

Draco westchnął zrezygnowany.

― Ciężki z ciebie przypadek. Nawet ty masz prawo do dachu nad głową, nikt nie może ci tego zabronić. To prawo natury każdej planety. Każde zwierze ma dom. Nora, gniazdo, czy gdzie tam śpi. Nawet, gdy jesteś gdzieś chwilę, noc, czy kilka dni, staje się twoim miejscem. Gdy przebywasz dłużej, staje się domem. Miejsce, gdzie czujesz się dobrze, nawet jeżeli cały świat uważa cię za potwora, czy nieudacznika.

― Wiem, co to jest dom ― obruszył się Harry, sądząc, że ten mężczyzna się z niego naigrawa.

― Nie rozumiesz mnie ― stwierdził załamany Draco.

― Nie bardzo ― zgodził się z nim i spojrzał w niebo, byle tylko nie patrzeć w niebieskie oczy człowieka. ― W nocy będzie padać.

Mężczyzna także spojrzał w górę. Nie widział najmniejszej chmury.

― Chyba nie. Niebo jest krystalicznie czyste.

Harry nie zamierzał wyprowadzać go z błędu. Będzie deszcz i on o tym doskonale wiedział. Zjadł ostrożnie podaną mu zupę i zaczął przygotowywać schronienie. Kilka gałęzi uchroni go przed zmoknięciem, a gdyby rozpadało się mocniej, to znalazł po drodze tutaj wydrążony pień drzewa w pobliżu, w którym się schroni.

Mężczyzna całkowicie nie przejął się jego ostrzeżeniem i rozłożył swoje posłanie w pobliżu ogniska.

OOO


	2. Część 2

„ **Przebaczyć sobie"**

 **Autor: Zilidya D. Ragon**

cz. 2

 **OOO**

Pierwsze chłodne krople, upadające na twarz Harry'ego, obudziły go. Prowizoryczny szałas nie wystarczył i woda przesiąknęła, mocząc lokatora. Drugim czynnikiem, który go obudził był Draco, cicho przeklinający i zrywający się na nogi.

― Mówiłem, że będzie padać ― zauważył spokojnie czarodziej, zaczynając zbierać bez pośpiechu swoje rzeczy.

Nie było się sensu śpieszyć, skoro i tak już większość była mokra.

Usłyszał jakąś burkliwą, niezrozumiałą odpowiedź, nawet przy doskonałej znajomości tego języka. Przybysze byli ciekawą i dziwaczną jednocześnie rasą.

Widział ich przybycie.

Był wtedy bardzo młody, ale zapamiętał ten moment. Ogromny, stożkowaty kształt przebił niebo i w towarzystwie huku, światła i wiatru osiadł na ziemi. Siła lądowania zmiotła wszystko w okolicy. Jeszcze długo nic w tym miejscu nie wyrosło, gdyż podmuch uniósł wszystko ogałacając aż do nagiej skały. Pierwszych rozbitków spotkali kilka dni później, gdy ruszyli sprawdzić co się stało.

Początkowo nikt nikogo nie rozumiał. Nawet jako malec czuł, że to, czym w nich mierzą przybysze z gwiazd, może ich skrzywdzić.

Przed oczami stanęła mu chwila, w której jego ojciec, prowadząc go za rękę, podszedł do jednej z kobiet i jej dotknął. Kobieta osunęła się na ziemię, łapiąc przez przypadek za ramię towarzyszącemu czarodziejowi chłopca.

Wszyscy przybysze oszaleli, starając się do nich zbliżyć. Ojciec im nie pozwolił, puszczając dziecko i unosząc dłoń, by zatrzymać ich w miejscu przy pomocy tarczy. Kobieta klęczała u jego stóp, patrząc w oczy małego dziecka, jednocześnie dotykana delikatnie za policzek przez dorosłego czarodzieja. Rozumiał, czemu się o nią bali. Była w zaawansowanej ciąży. Jako dziecko nie przejmował się niczym i dotknął wtedy brzucha. Dziecko ruszało się niespokojnie, przypuszczalnie z powodu strachu matki. Po kilku sekundach przestało, zatrzymując ruch przy dłoni Harry. Wtedy jeszcze potrafił się śmiać i w panującej ciszy jego śmiech rozbrzmiał donośnie.

Gdyby nie ubiór można byłoby uznać ją za jedną z nich. Jej włosy były prawie tak jasne jak czarodziei, choć przypominały w tej chwili ogień od blasku zachodzącego słońca.

Ojcu nie zajęło dużo czasu nauczenie się nowej mowy. Po kilku minutach pomógł kobiecie wstać i przeprosił, tłumacząc swój czyn. Parę dni później wszyscy mogli już swobodnie rozmawiać. Tak rozpoczęła się znajomość z nowymi sąsiadami.

― W pobliżu jest puste drzewo, więc można się w nim schować.

Czarodziej ruszył przodem w panującym mroku burzy. Jemu nie sprawiał on problemu. Zaraz też dostrzegł, że Draco ma jednak dylemat z podążaniem za nim.

― Nie widzicie w ciemnościach ― stwierdził suchy fakt, łapiąc go za rękę i prowadząc wśród drzew.

Czuł ciepło ludzkiego ciała, które trzymało się go niepewnie, aby po chwili wzmocnić uchwyt.

― Cóż, nie jesteśmy doskonali.

― Nie jestem doskonały. Większość życia czarodzieje przebywają w jaskiniach. Przystosowali się ― bronił się Harry.

― Nie chciałem cię urazić. Mam już takie poczucie humoru.

― Dziwne. Po co obrażać kogoś? Sprawia ci to przyjemność?

Malfoy znów się zaśmiał tym drażniącym sposobem, od którego Harry drżał.

― To tutaj ― rzekł, uwalniając się z uścisku.

Miejsca nie było dużo, ale wystarczająco, aby się schronić w pół siedzącej pozycji i przeczekać ulewę. Niestety, nie na tyle przestronnie, by nie dotykali się ciałami. Mężczyźnie nie sprawiało to problemu. Poza tym, z tego, co zauważył Harry, przywierał do niego. Drżał i był przemoczony na wskroś.

― Powinieneś pozbyć się tych mokrych rzeczy. Ochładzają cię.

― Mój koc jest mokry. Nie będę świecił gołym tyłkiem.

― Wolisz, żeby było ci zimno, niż pokazać, co masz pod koszulą? ― zdziwił się, potem zmitygował. ― Wybacz, nie znam waszych praw. Nie wiedziałem, że nagość jest dla was zabroniona. Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię urazić.

Draco lubił się chyba śmiać. Natychmiast zrzucił mokre rzeczy, pozostając tylko w bieliźnie. Zadrżał mocniej, wykręcając z ubrań wodę. Harry zapatrzył się w to muskularne ciało, ale gdy po raz kolejny zadrżało, oprzytomniał. Z torby wyjął swój zapasowy koc i wyciągnął go w stronę Malfoya. Sam okrył się płaszczem.

― Jest suchy. Ogrzeje cię.

― Dzięki. ― Draco nie dał się prosić.

Naprawdę było mu zimno, a koc był przyjemnie miękki i ciepły. Mógł po prostu osuszyć swoje ubranie, ale wolał się powstrzymać. Czarodziejem może i był, ale jego magia różniła się od tej tutejszej i mógł wystraszyć Harry'ego.

― Usiądź bliżej. Jest na tyle szeroki, że schowamy się pod nim razem ― zaproponował.

― Nie trzeba. Nie jestem mokry.

― Przecież cię nie zjem. Przed chwilą trzymałeś mnie za rękę, choć wiem, że nie tolerujecie dotyku. Skoro i tak cię wygnali, to nie musisz się już przejmować drobniejszymi prawami swej rasy ― Przyciągnął go bliżej, nie pytając o zdanie i okrył.

Harry'ego otoczyło ciepło i coś nieznanego o słodkim zapachu, kojarzącym się z ciastem pieczonym kiedyś przez matkę, gdy był maleńki. Pogrążył się w tych wspomnieniach na dłuższy czas.

― W porządku? ― usłyszał nad sobą pytanie.

Drgnął, gdy uświadomił sobie, że opiera głowę o tors przybysza. Jednocześnie nie bardzo chciał się odsuwać tym razem. Ramię Draco i tak mu to uniemożliwiało.

― Zasnąłeś jak kamień. Musiałeś być mocno zmęczony.

― Przepraszam. ― Próbował się jednak przesunąć.

― Zostań. Nie przeszkadza mi to. ― Przytrzymał go mocniej.

Czarodziej westchnął rezygnująco i pozostał na miejscu. Wsłuchiwał się w rytm bicia serca Draco i jego urywany czasem oddech.

― Zawsze jesteście tacy ciepli? ― zapytał cicho, dotykając skóry na brzuchu, na którym perlił się pot.

― Nie. Chyba się przeziębiłem przez ten deszcz.

― Przeziębiłem? Co to?

― Choroba. Przypuszczalnie zbyt nagle oziębiłem ciało.

Harry zaczął szybciej oddychać i przełknął mocno. Jednocześnie zamarł w bezruchu, nie mogąc się poruszyć ze strachu.

― Spokojnie. ― Draco wyczuł jego zdenerwowanie. ― To nic groźnego. W obozie mam eliksir na takie wypadki. Przestanie padać, to po niego wrócimy.

― Na pewno nic ci nie będzie?

― Z tego już dawno się nie umiera. To tylko przeziębienie. Nawet bez leków potrwałoby kilka dni i wszystko wróciłoby do normy. Takie choróbsko mnie nie zabije. Prześpijmy się jeszcze.

Harry usłuchał. Był nauczony słuchać. Lata wędrówki nie oduczyły go tego. Gdyby nie słuchał, jego kara byłaby dużo gorsza. Nie miałby żadnej szansy. A może miałby? Podobno część przybyszów przepłynęła ocean i tam znalazła ziemię wolną od czarodziei.

― Myślisz tak głośno, że nie dajesz mi spać, młody.

― Przepraszam.

Mężczyzna prychnął rozdrażniony.

― Żartowanie z ciebie nie sprawia frajdy. Nie łapiesz ironii.

― Łapać? Co mam łapać?

― O tym właśnie mówię. Nie rozumiesz połowy z tego, co mówię, więc nabijanie się z ciebie jest bezsensowne.

― Dlaczego chcesz mnie krzywdzić? Nabijanie kogoś sprawia ci przyjemność?

Śmiech echem odbił się we wnętrzu drzewa.

― Jesteś taki zabawny w swej niewiedzy. Nikogo nie nabijam w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu. Nabijanie się z kogoś oznacza, że docinam ci, żartuję sobie, lub zwyczajnie kpię.

― Lekceważysz mnie? ― Mars na czole nie mógł być dostrzeżony w ciemnościach, ale jego napięcie zostało wyczute.

― Trochę. Wybacz. Tak już mam ― zmitygował się natychmiast, że odrobinę przesadził.

― Jesteś dziwny ― stwierdził, odwracając się do niego plecami.

― Masz rację.

Gdy pierwsze promienie słońca dotknęły jego twarzy poczuł, że leży wtulony plecami w ciało Draco. Ten obejmował go ramieniem, a jego oddech muskał mu szyję. Wysunął się ostrożnie, ale nie udało mu się nie obudzić mężczyzny.

― Już ranek? ― jęknął ten bardzo słabo i powoli wysunął się z dziury w pniu. ― Wszystko mnie boli ― poskarżył się, masując kark i przedramiona.

― Rzadko śpisz na twardym?

― Codziennie. To przez przeziębienie. Mięśnie drętwieją, czy jakoś tak. ― Naciągnął na siebie mocniej koc i pozbierał rzeczy, które nadal nie wyschły. ― Wracajmy do obozu.

Rozpalenie ogniska było utrudnione. Drewno zamokło, ale Malfoy miał swój własny sposób na ujarzmienie ognia i po kilku minutach ubrania suszyły się w pobliżu trzaskającego miło ogniska.

― Gdzie znów wcisnąłem ten kuferek z lekami? O jest! Oto błogosławieństwo ludzkości.

Harry zobaczył średniej wielkości, podłużny przedmiot, który mężczyzna przyłożył sobie do ust. Ciche przełknięcie i Draco westchnął rozluźniająco.

― Od razu lepiej. Teraz suche rzeczy i śniadanie. Mantikory poczekają.

― Nie odejdą za daleko?

― Przywódca stada ma zaklęcie śledzące. Namierzę go. Poza tym i tak idą w jedno miejsce.

― Nie łatwiej byłoby iść po śladach?

― I tak pójdziemy. Tak duże stado zostawi spory za sobą. To tak dla bezpieczeństwa, gdyby coś się stało. Za dwa dni i tak będziemy na pastwiskach miasta. Tam nie trzeba ich pilnować.

― Będziemy? ― spytał zdziwiony, gdy został wzięty pod uwagę.

― Idziesz ze mną, no nie? I tak nie masz nic innego do roboty, a kilka dni normalnego odpoczynku ci się przydadzą. Spałeś dziś jak zabity, z całą pewnością jest ci potrzebny odpoczynek. Kto wie, może ci się spodoba wśród ludzi i zostaniesz na dłużej. Nasi czarodzieje mają całą listę pytań do tutejszych, za odpowiedzenia na parę z pewnością przyznają ci pokój.

Harry patrzył na niego, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Draco miał rację, ale czy na pewno to dobry wybór pozostawać wśród przybyszów?

― To raczej nie jest dobry pomysł. Jestem wyklęty, nie wolno mi udzielać schronienia.

― Takie prawo nie obowiązuje wśród nas. Nawet przestępca ma swoje prawa. Poza tym, mówiłem ci coś wczoraj. Nie wyglądasz mi na winnego.

― Ale…

― Żadnego „ale". Powiedz szczerze. Chcesz iść ze mną, czy wolisz się szwendać dalej po tych lasach?

Myśli kłębiły się w głowie czarodzieja niczym wzburzone wody oceanu.

― Nie wiem ― odparł szczerze, tak jak pragnął tego mężczyzna. ― Zawsze mówiono mi, co mam robić. Decydowanie samemu to coś nowego.

― Skoro to takie trudne, to zdecyduję za ciebie. Idziesz ze mną. Moja matka by mnie udusiła, gdybym zostawił takiego szkraba samego na tym pustkowiu?

― Szkraba?

― Dzieciaka.

Kącik ust Harry lekko drgnął. Zostało to jednak zauważone.

― Co cię śmieszy?

― Byłem wśród tych, którzy wyszli wam naprzeciw po przybyciu. Miałem wtedy trochę ponad rok lata.

― To mało coś urosłeś. Wyglądasz na góra piętnaście lat, a nie osiemnaście.

― Dwadzieścia dokładnie.

― Chwila! Czyli miałeś dwanaście lat, gdy…?

― Tak.

Draco przyglądał mu się, mrużąc oczy. Potem uśmiechnął się zadowolony z czegoś i wrócił do przygotowywania posiłku.

Chwilowo problem, czy ma z nim iść, Harry pozostawił samemu sobie. Co ma być, to będzie. Po śniadaniu spakowali rzeczy i ruszyli za mantikorami. Stado faktycznie zostawiało bardzo widoczny szlak swego przejścia.

― Czyli idziesz ze mną? ― zapytał po kilku godzinach wędrówki Malfoy, gdy zrobili postój.

Stado pasło się tuż przed nimi, korzystając z pobliskiej rzeki jako wodopoju.

― Chyba. Na razie po prostu idę w tę samą stronę. Odejdę, jeżeli tego pragniesz.

― Nie przeszkadza mi twoja obecność.

Uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz i Harry przyłapał się na tym, że lubi oglądać ten uśmiech. Ciemnoniebieskie oczy Malfoya rozjaśniały się wtedy niczym niebo o świcie. Nie tylko oczy i uśmiech przyciągały go do tego młodego mężczyzny. Zauważył, że Draco ma zwyczaj, a dokładniej przyzwyczajenie, specyficzne odgarnianie włosów z czoła na bok. Były długie, do łopatek, ale niczym ich nie związywał, więc często opadały niesfornie.

― Zwiesiłeś się? Wszystko w porządku? Może też się wczoraj przeziębiłeś i źle się czujesz?

Niespodziewany dotyk na czole przestraszył Harry. Odskoczył do tyłu, zatrzymując się plecami na pobliskim drzewie. Syknął, gdy kora wbiła się w jego odsłonięte plecy.

― Strasznie strachliwy jesteś. Ale gorączki nie masz.

Aby ukryć narastające zdenerwowanie Harry zaczął poprawiać szatę. Po nocnej ulewie zdążyła już wyschnąć i szare wzory stały się wyraźniejsze. Kochał tę część swojej odzieży. Hafty zrobiła mu matka, gdy jeszcze żyła. Kobiety z pobliskich domostw przeszywały je starannie na kolejne, większe szaty, bo wiedziały jak je ceni. Poprawił kołnierz, który jednocześnie służył jako mocowanie, by szata trzymała się na piersi. Potem luźno opadała do kolan. Szerokie boki związane miał kilkoma zszytymi razem pasami na plecach na wysokości bioder. Obcisłe, ale elastyczne spodnie chroniły nogi. W razie zimna narzucał płaszcz z kapturem, który teraz nosił spakowany.

Ubranie przybysza wydawało mu się skomplikowane, ale w nocy widział jak łatwo się go pozbywa i zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe przy takiej ilości drobnych zapięć. Koszulę zapinał jednym pociągnięciem dłoni, spodnie podobnie.

Malfoy obserwował go. Czuł na sobie jego spojrzenie, gdy przygotowywał jedzenie. Harry ostatni raz sprawdził mocowania cholewek butów i podszedł do ogniska, by przy nim usiąść.

― Szybko rozpalasz ognisko. Wszystko dookoła nadal jest wilgotne, a drwa ci się palą.

― Trochę to niegrzecznie zabrzmi, ale to akurat umiejętności czarodziejskie. Nasza rodzinna planeta jest dużo bardziej rozwinięta niż twoja. Rozpalanie ognia przestało być dla nas problemem jakieś kilka tysięcy lat temu.

― Aż tak zacofani nie jesteśmy za jakich nas bierzesz! ― krzyknął rozeźlony Harry, zrywając się na nogi. ― Potrafimy przeżyć na tej planecie bez tych wszystkich dziwnych rzeczy, które ze sobą przywieźliście!

Dodatkowo litościwe spojrzenie jeszcze bardziej rozjuszyło czarodzieja. Zebranie mocy nigdy nie zabierało mu dużo czasu i tym razem nie było inaczej. Uderzenie zwaliło z nóg niespodziewającego się takiego ataku Draco wprost w ognisko. Jego krzyk bólu oprzytomnił natychmiast Harry. Wyciągnął mężczyznę z płomieni i ugasił je.

― Potrzebuję swojego kuferka ― sapnął ciężko Draco, starając się zapanować nad bólem.

Dłonie już zaczynały pokrywać się pęcherzami.

― Nie będzie potrzebny. Usiądź. ― Harry pociągnął go za przód koszuli i posadził na ziemi. ― Nie ruszaj się przez chwilę.

Ostrożnie ujął poranioną prawą dłoń Malfoya i obejrzał ją z obu stron. Zaczął cicho coś szeptać i Draco poczuł nagle chłodny podmuch, otaczający zranioną kończynę. To samo stało się z drugą dłonią, a następnie z plecami, gdy zdjął z nich ostrożnie koszulę. Draco przymknął oczy, gdy przerażające cierpienie zaczęło ustępować.

― Przepraszam. Zaraz się spakuję i odejdę.

― Co? ― Malfoy otworzył oczy, spoglądając na dłonie, z których zniknęły wszelkie ślady zranienia tak, jakby nigdy ich nie było. ― Dlaczego? ― Odwrócił się do odchodzącego na drugi koniec obozu chłopaka.

― Zraniłem cię. Nie zapanowałem nad sobą.

― W ten sam sposób zabiłeś? ― zapytał, zanim zrozumiał, jak bezczelnie zabrzmiało to pytanie.

― Nie! Nigdy nikogo nie zabiłem swoją mocą. Jeszcze raz przepraszam, że cię zraniłem. Już odchodzę.

― Nikt cię nie wygania. Należało mi się za pychę.

Harry uniósł głowę, nie rozumiejąc coraz bardziej tego przybysza. Dopiero co go poważnie zranił, a ten jeszcze bierze winę na siebie.

― A matka tyle razy mówiła, że pycha to straszny grzech. Mam za swoje. Weź przestań się wygłupiać. Nigdzie nie idziesz. Poza tym naprawiłeś, co zepsułeś, więc odpokutowałeś. Co było, a nie jest, nie pisze się w rejestr.

Dla Harry było tego zbyt dużo. Ostatnie zdarzenie wyciągnęło z niego resztkę sił. Miał dość. Poczuł jak kręci mu się w głowie i przed oczami pojawiają się czarne plamki.

Upadł nieprzytomny wprost w ramiona nadbiegającego człowieka.

― Harry!

Draco ułożył delikatnie bardzo bladego chłopaka na kocu i poszedł po kuferek. Zawsze nosił ze sobą zwój diagnozujący w razie ukąszenia przez jakieś nieznane mu zwierzę i do rozpoznania toksyn lub innych zranień. Specjalnie utworzony pergamin ujawniał, co spowodowało dany stan chorego.

Według zaklęcia nieprzytomny był wyczerpany, miał anemię i niezwykle niski poziom cukru. Skutki uboczne nie spodobały się Draco. Nie mógł pozwolić, by ten mizerny, przypominający wręcz dziecko chłopak zapadł śpiączkę, tak jak sygnalizował mu to czar. Z drugiej jednak strony nie wiedział, czy jego działania nie spowodują jeszcze większych kłopotów. Co prawda dopasowano zaklęciami do zwojów diagnostycznych wszelkie dostępne informacje medyczne o czarodziejach, jakie dotąd udało się zebrać, ale nadal były one bardzo skromne. Nie byli zbyt chętni do badań, skoro sami nie chorują. Teraz już wiedział dlaczego. Leczyli się sami.

Musiał jednak zaryzykować, gdy zwój zabarwił się na czerwono kolejnym ostrzeżeniem i pogłębianiu się efektów. Potwierdził jego propozycję zaaplikowania wskazanych leków. Dwa eliksiry później Draco uspokoił się. Stan nieprzytomnego uległ poprawie i zwój zalecił odpoczynek. Zdjął z Harry'ego szatę i przykrył kocem, gładząc go przez chwilę po włosach. Raz czy dwa musnął też szkarłatną bliznę na policzku, ale zawsze wtedy Harry pojękiwał, jakby sprawiało mu to ból, więc przestał.

Raczej nie zapowiadało się, aby szybko znów wyruszyli, więc zdecydował się rozłożyć namiot. Drugi raz nie da się zmoczyć.

 **OOO**


	3. Część 3

„ **Przebaczyć sobie"**

 **Autor: Zilidya D. Ragon**

cz. 3

Krzyk dolatujący z namiotu spowodował, że Draco upuścił nóż, którym oprawiał jakieś futerkowe zwierzę podobne do zająca.

Wpadł do namiotu i przytrzymał szarpiącego się nie do końca przytomnego czarodzieja.

― Przepraszam! Nie chciałem! On tego chciał. Błagał. Przepraszam… Przepraszam…

Krzyki powoli przeszły w szloch i Harry złapał Draco za przód koszuli, chowając w niej twarz.

― Nie chciałem…

Mężczyzna objął to drżące ciało i przytulił do piersi. Ciche westchnięcie wyrwało się mu samo. Zaczynał pojmować, jak to ciemnowłose chłopcze zostało zmuszone do popełnienia zbrodni.

Po kilku minutach płacz ustał i Harry znów spał, jeśli w ogóle się obudził, a nie tkwił zewnętrzu własnego koszmaru. Bardzo wymownego dla przybysza koszmaru.

Malfoy ułożył go z powrotem na posłaniu i wrócił do oprawiania zwierzaka, zanim krew przywabi coś dużo bardziej niebezpiecznego niż tutejsze owady.

Gdy słońce zaszło, a czarodziej nadal się nie obudził, Draco użył ponownie zwoju. Nie wykazywał żadnych nowych anomalii, więc mężczyzna zdecydował się pozwolić dalej spać Harry'emu. Sprawdził mocowania namiotu, czy gdyby ponownie niespodziewanie zaskoczył ich deszcz, osłony wytrzymają. Potem zerknął jeszcze na zwierzęta, ale i tu był spokój. Planeta nie posiadała stadnych drapieżników, a te pojedyncze osobniki nie zaatakują tak dużego stada.

Ostrożnie wsunął się do namiotu, dziękując swojej przezorności za zabranie większego niż zwykle. Harry spał niespokojnie, co jakiś czas poruszając się przez sen. Gdy Draco położył się obok, nieświadomie przysunął się do niego. Malfoy uniósł brwi, ale nie odsunął się, uśmiechając delikatnie. Ułożył się wygodniej, obejmując ramieniem mniejsze ciało. Ciche sapnięcie i jeszcze bliższe przysunięcie się czarodzieja spowodowało u Draco cichy chichot, który szybko stłumił. Młody musiał wypocząć. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Nazywanie starszego od siebie „młodym" wydawało mu się bardzo zabawne.

Dla niego sen raczej nie nadejdzie zbyt prędko. Ale jakoś nie był tym zmartwiony. Chłopak zafascynował go, odkąd pojawił się w pobliżu. Może było to spowodowane pewną odmiennością od Ziemian? Dużo ciemniejsze włosy, żywsza barwa oczy? Może jego niespotykana dotąd nieśmiałość? Niespotykana historia życia? Sam nie wiedział.

Ponieważ wcześniej zdjął z Harry'ego szatę, a sam nie położył się w koszuli, czarodziej leżał teraz na jego nagiej piersi. Ten dotyk był elektryzujący. Palcami powoli sunął od barku wzdłuż ramienia aż po dłoń, którą Harry położył nieświadomie na jego biodrze. Skóra nie nosiła najmniejszego śladu owłosienia. Mężczyzna wstrzymał na moment oddech, zastanawiając się, czy jest taki gładki wszędzie. Ciemne brwi i rzęsy przykuwały jego wzrok tak samo magnetycznie jak włosy, ale skoro reszta ciała nie miała nawet najmniejszego meszku, to czy inne części ciała też były takie? Zagryzł wargi, przypominając sobie, że musi oddychać, gdy Harry znów się poruszył, obejmując go nogą i układając się prawie na nim. Pewna część ciała Draco zareagowała na to spoufalenie bardzo ochoczo. Chyba ta noc nie minie tak przyjemnie, jak początkowo zakładał. Spróbował się wysunąć z tych objęć, ale gdy mu się już to prawie udało, Harry z protestem poprawił się i wszystko wróciło do wcześniejszego stanu. Na dodatek zaczął się ocierać o Draco przez sen i mężczyzna mógł i u niego dostrzec rosnące pożądanie.

― Harry? ― szepnął cicho, nie chcąc go wystraszyć nagłym obudzeniem.

Delikatnie dotknął ramienia, ale w efekcie dłoń została spleciona z palcami Harry'ego i przyciągnięta do piersi. Draco był w pewien sposób zablokowany. Na prawym ramieniu spoczywała głowa czarodzieja, a lewa dłoń przyciągnięta do piersi. Jęknął, gdy biodro trafiło go w napięte miejsce w spodniach. Jego oddech był przyśpieszony od kilku minut i to samo spostrzegł u nadal śniącego Harry'ego.

― Harry… Obudź się… ― prosił, chociaż jednocześnie nie chciał, aby ten się obudził za wcześnie.

Kolejne otarcie się chłopaka było jeszcze mocniejsze. Przez sen dążył do spełnienia. Draco powinien to powstrzymać, bo przecież Harry nie był teraz sobą. Może to wina mistur, jakie mu zaaplikował? Efekt uboczny dla jego gatunku. Próbował jakoś się odgrodzić i pozwolić działać Harry'emu, by się uwolnił i uspokoił, ale ruchy powodowały, że i on pragnął spełnienia. Otaczający go od kilkunastu minut zapach chłopaka powodował zawroty głowy, a może to przez to, że tak na niego działał? Sam już nic nie wiedział. Nagle Harry wypuścił jego dłoń, aby położyć się wygodniej. Teraz już leżał na Draco, który skorzystał i przycisnął jego biodra mocniej do siebie.

Cichy krzyk i szerokie otwarcie tych zielonych, teraz lekko zamglonych oczu, potwierdziły obudzenie się chłopaka. Jednak obaj byli już zbyt blisko krawędzi, żeby przerwać. Kolejne otarcie się spowodowało, że Draco doszedł, a przy następnym ruchu Harry dołączył do niego z krzykiem i opadł na pierś mężczyzny, ciężko oddychając.

Malfoy mógł w końcu wysunąć się, przekładając go na posłanie obok i opuścił namiot.

― Co ja zrobiłem? ― wyrwało się Harry, gdy tylko płachta namiotu opadła. ― On mi nigdy tego nie przebaczy.

Patrzył na swoje dłonie, drżące z przerażenia tego, co właśnie nastąpiło. Na dodatek sam nie wiedział, co się dokładnie stało. Dlaczego czuł się tak dobrze i jednocześnie strasznie wyczerpany? Czemu był mokry, choć po barwie substancji nie sądził, by popuścił jak małe dziecko. Co się stało? Co się z nim działo? Dlaczego Draco tak szybko wyszedł? Czy znów zrobił coś, łamiącego prawa? Czy i u przybyszów dotyk był zakazany? Przecież wcześniej mówił całkiem coś innego, ale z drugiej strony, może teraz był zbyt blisko?

Serce wręcz chciało wyskoczyć z piersi, a w głowie miał taki natłok myśli, że szczerze mówiąc sam nie wiedział, o czym myśli.

― W porządku?

Draco znów znalazł się w namiocie, trzymając w ręce ręcznik, z którego skapnęło kilka kropel wody.

― Przepraszam… Ja…

― Ciii… Połóż się lepiej. ― Uklęknął przy nim. ― Wyglądasz jakbyś znów miał stracić przytomność.

― Ale… ― próbował coś powiedzieć Harry, ale delikatne, ale pewne dotknięcie ust palcem przez Draco uciszyło go.

Niczym otumaniony pozwolił się położyć, a nawet zdjąć sobie spodnie. Dopiero chłód ocucił go i usiadł na powrót, łapiąc za ręcznik na swoich biodrach, którym zaczął go myć mężczyzna.

― Spokojnie, tylko cię umyję.

― Ja…

― Po prostu leż i uspokój się, Harry. Trochę przeszedłeś.

Ten spokojny głoś mógłby okiełznać rozszalałą mantikorę, ale Harry był zbyt oszołomiony.

― Ale… ― Chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale tym razem coś znów w nim pękło. ― Nie chciałem. Przepraszam. Nie wiem co…

Malfoy ciężko westchnął i zdecydował się na jeden ruch, który uspokoiłby zaczynającego panikować czarodzieja, albo przynajmniej zaskoczył na tyle, by zamarł.

Pocałował go.

Słodki smak z nutą czegoś ostrego wdarł się w usta Harry, gdy ze strachu uchylił wargi. Silne ramiona otoczyły go, przyciągając bliżej. Nie odepchnął mężczyzny, nie powstrzymywał go. Pozwolił się całować, czując jak całe napięcie z niego uchodzi. Niepewnie położył dłoń na piersi Draco i odpowiedział nieśmiało, nie wiedząc co robi i dlaczego mu się to podoba. Ten zamruczał, czując przyzwolenie i odsunął się minimalnie, dając odetchnąć Harry.

― Lepiej już?

Harry kiwnął głową, nie mając odwagi spojrzeć mu w oczy. Mężczyzna jednak nie dał się tak łatwo zbyć. Ujął jego podbródek i uniósł twarz, by znów go pocałować. Tym razem tylko muskając minimalnie wargi.

― Przestań się tak przejmować. Cóż, stało się. Było przyjemnie i nie mam ci tego za złe. Może to eliksiry, jakie ci podałem, gdy zasłabłeś, a może po prostu tego potrzebowałeś? Naprawdę nie jestem o to zły. Co chyba jasno okazałem?

― I tak przepraszam. ― Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy w życiu się zarumienił.

Poczuł intensywne ciepło na policzkach, gdy Draco wyjął mu z dłoni ręcznik i znów zaczął go myć.

― Sam to…

― Skończyłem. ― W tej samej chwili mężczyzna odsunął się i wtedy Harry zauważył, że ten jest bez ubrania. Zszokowana mina zmusiła Draco do odpowiedzi:

― Przyniosę ci coś na zmianę.

― Nie trzeba. Naprawdę ― zaprzeczył natychmiast. ― Nie rób sobie kłopotu.

― Czyli chcesz spać tak? ― Wskazał na jego nagość z szelmowskim uśmiechem na ustach, które nie tak dawno całowały Harry.

Może i czarodzieje byli spokojni i skryci, ale czasami okazywali trochę uczuć. Tak było i teraz. Harry zaperzył się i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

― Tobie to jakoś nie przeszkadza ― wybronił się, wskazując na jego nagie ciało w świetle padającym z ogniska.

Draco roześmiał się i zabrał spodnie Harry, wychodząc z namiotu. Ten natychmiast naciągnął na siebie koc.

Zaczął rozmyślać. Co w niego takiego wstąpiło, że… No właśnie, że co? Co on takiego zrobił? To, co się stało, było takie intensywne i przytłaczające jednocześnie. Czy to było zbliżenie? To o tym mówili starsi, gdy myśleli, że ich nie słyszy? Teraz był ten moment, w której żałował, że matka zmarła tak nagle i nie mógł wychować się jak wszyscy inni rówieśnicy. Przygarnięty przez kapłana-ojca, sam zostawał przyuczany na to stanowisko, co mocno ograniczało jego swobodę. Czy takie zbliżenie można powtórzyć? Czy jest tak samo niesamowite?

Nagle wzdrygnął się. Czy złamał znów boskie prawo? Nie dotarł w nauce do tego działu. Miał przejść inicjację po skończeniu dwudziestu jeden lat, a do tego czasu miał być nieskazitelnie czysty, cokolwiek to znaczyło.

Zmarszczył brwi, przygryzł także wargi, zastanawiając się co dalej. Przecież nie może o to teraz zapytać Draco. Nie jest z jego rasy, więc pewnie nawet nie wie, co się stało. Wziął to wszystko za wynik jego choroby. Co ma w takim razie robić? Udawać, że nic się nie stało i faktycznie uznać to za efekty uboczne mistur, które podobno mu dał? A co z tym dziwnym zachowaniem Draco potem? Co miało oznaczać to zetknięcie ust, które powodowało u niego dreszcz tak samo przyjemny, jak to, co stało się wcześniej? Czy to jakiś zwyczaj? I to bardzo lubiany przez mężczyznę, skoro niezbyt chętnie go przerwał? A może to kara, za to, co popełnił on? I Draco sam siebie ukarał?

Musi się jakoś upewnić, że nie złamał jakiegoś prawa przybysza. Jednak, czy może być jeszcze bardziej ukarany niż był? Co mogliby mu jeszcze zrobić, niż wygnać i oddalić od reszty społeczeństwa?

Jego życie było coraz bardziej zagmatwane. Skulił się na posłaniu, nakrywając po uszy, jakby to mogło uchronić przed ingerencją całego świata.

― Nie jesteś głodny? Gulasz jest ciągle ciepły.

Draco stał ponownie w wejściu do namiotu, unosząc jedną z części brezentu. Ziewnął przeciągle, zasłaniając usta dłonią. Miał na sobie krótkie spodenki i koszulkę bez rękawów.

― Tak. Wezmę sobie. Ty idź lepiej spać. Przepraszam, że ci przeszkadzam. To już więcej się nie powtórzy.

Owinął się kocem i wyszedł z namiotu. Tu został złapany w pasie i przyciągnięty do boku mężczyzny.

― Ależ nie mam nic przeciwko powtórzeniu. ― Odsunął zszokowanego Harry i pchnął go lekko w stronę ognia, wręczając mu brakującą część garderoby. ― Idź jeść. Potem wróć do namiotu. Wzniosłem barierę, nikt nie zbliży się do obozu.

Całe szczęście Draco zasnął głęboko, zanim zatrwożony Harry ubrał się i zjadł. Odsuwając się jak najdalej na swoim posłaniu, zasnął zmęczony.

 **OOO**


	4. Część 4

„ **Przebaczyć sobie"**

 **Autor: Zilidya D. Ragon**

cz. 4

OOO

Poranek otoczony był ciszą. Harry nie widział dalej, jak ma zachować się względem Draco. A skoro nie był pewien jego dalszych reakcji, wolał zaczekać aż samo się to rozwiąże. Natomiast Malfoy był całkiem z siebie zadowolony. Zachowanie czarodzieja bawiło go niepomiernie. Dostrzegał jego zaniepokojenie, ciągłe uniki, ale z drugiej strony brak zdecydowania do odejścia, które początkowo zobaczył, że świtało w umyśle Harry'ego, podczas pakowania obozu.

Niewiele mówiąc do siebie, ruszyli za pasącymi się mantikorami. Zwierzęta reagowały posłuchem na Draco, ale bardziej życzliwe były w stosunku do Harry'ego, któremu pozwalały nawet na krótkie przejażdżki na swoich grzbietach.

Kilka godzin przed zmierzchem mogli już dostrzec w oddali pierwsze zabudowania ziemskich przybyszów. Harry był już kilka razy w podobnych miastach, a jednak to było dużo większe niż te spotykane poprzednio. Wysokie, metaliczne wieże wzbijały się w niebo niczym sztylety. Domy mogły pomieścić kilka rodzin na raz, co w porównaniu do maleńkich chatek czarodziei, mocno rzucało się w oczy Harry'emu. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że można żyć tak blisko innej rodziny. Ich domy znajdowały się przeważnie w sporej odległości od siebie, by nikomu nie przeszkadzać.

Gdy znaleźli się kilkanaście metrów od bramy, Harry zaczął się denerwować. Mantikory same umiejscowiły się na pastwisku przed miastem wśród innych już stad, objęte teraz ochroną ludzi, którzy pomachali na powitanie Malfoyowi. Ten odpowiedział ochoczo.

Czarodziej poczuł nagle strach. Jak ludzie zareagują na niego? Zwykle nie kontaktowali się z przybyszami, pozostawiając ich w spokoju. Świat był na tyle ogromny, że nie wchodzili sobie w drogę. Zatrzymał się po środku drogi kilka kroków przed bramą.

Draco zauważył jego nagłe zatrzymanie dopiero po krótkiej chwili.

― Coś się stało? ― Zawrócił i stanął przed nim.

― Nie chcę tam wchodzić ― odparł chłopak.

― Nikt nie zrobi ci tu krzywdy. ― Wyciągnął w jego stronę zachęcająco rękę. ― Jestem tuż obok.

Harry cofnął się o krok i wskazał na swoją twarz.

― Z tym nikt mnie nie toleruje. Jestem wyrzutkiem.

― Tutaj nie wiedzą, co to oznacza. Chodź, mój dom jest niedaleko.

Czarodziej nie był zbyt chętny, ale Draco zwyczajnie złapał go za przedramię i wciągnął przez bramę, która zamknęła się za nimi cicho. To odcięcie możliwości ucieczki trochę wstrząsnęło Harrym. Zaczął się w lekkiej panice rozglądać dookoła, szukając innego wyjścia.

― Brama otwiera się automatycznie. Wystarczy do niej podejść. Zamykamy ją tylko dlatego, że mantikory czasami wchodziły do miasta i robiły bałagan ― uspokajał go Draco. ― Możesz wyjść poza obręb bariery w każdej dowolnej chwili. Nie zatrzymam cię tutaj siłą.

― Co on tu robi?! ― Nagły krzyk za plecami Malfoya zatrzymał go w połowie ruchu, gdy chciał już pocieszająco objąć Harry.

― To mój gość. ― Odwrócił się do starszego mężczyzny w mundurze wojsk ziemskich, który nie wydawał się w tej chwili przyjaźnie nastawiony. Harry spiął się, rozpoznając go natychmiast i opuścił głowę. Przeczuwał, co teraz nastąpi.

― Myślę, że powinienem odejść, Draco. To nie był dobry pomysł, żebym tu przychodził ― rzekł i zaczął się odwracać, by odejść.

― Też tak uważam ― potwierdził chłodno nowo przybyły.

Jego dobitny głos zaczął przyciągać ciekawskich, dotąd zajętych swoimi sprawami.

― Albusie, co w ciebie wstąpiło?

― To wyrzutek czarodziei. Niech wraca tam, skąd przybył! ― warknął wyraźnie rozwścieczony czymś mężczyzna.

― Nie masz prawa go wypędzać. To mój gość! ― Draco natychmiast ukrócił próbę ucieczki, łapiąc Harry'ego za ramię i przyciągając do siebie.

― To morderca!

Ciche dotąd szepty zaciekawionych zamieniły się w okrzyki przerażenia.

― Wiem. Przyznał się od razu, gdy się spotkaliśmy. Nie wierzę w to! ― Harry drgnął w jego ramionach i spojrzał do góry zszokowany. ― Nie wierzę, by mógł tego dokonać ― mówił dalej Malfoy, bardziej kierując te słowa do Harry'ego, niż zebranych. ― On nie mógł tego zrobić.

― Byłem świadkiem tej zbrodni, Draco. Wszedłem do chaty chwilę po tym, jak to zrobił. W dłoni nadal trzymał zakrwawiony nóż.

― Co? ― Draco zmarszczył czoło. ― Co robiłeś w ich wiosce?

― Poprosili o pomoc, ale nie byliśmy w stanie im jej udzielić. ― Kiwnął w stronę zebranych, by wrócili do swoich zajęć.

Podszedł następnie bliżej Malfoya, nieprzychylnie patrząc na Harry, który bezskutecznie próbował uwolnić się z ramion przybysza.

― O co prosili? ― Malfoy domyślał się, że nie mogło to być nic błahego, i że ma to oczywiście związek z Harrym.

― Jeden z ich kapłanów zachorował.

― Przecież oni sami się leczą. Tak jak Harry wyleczył mnie dwa dni temu, za co jestem mu wdzięczny. ― Nie dodał, że zranienie też spowodował, bo nie sądził, aby to pomogło, a wręcz zaszkodziło.

― Widocznie mają ograniczenia. Kapłan umierał. Cierpiał, ale nasze eliksiry mu nie pomagały. Godzinę po mojej diagnozie ten osobnik go zabił. Nie znam ich hierarchii, ale z tego, co zauważyłem, dziedziczą stanowiska. A kapłan wychowywał go od śmierci jego matki. Ładne mi podziękowania. ― Splunął pod nogi Harry'rego. ― Masz dużo szczęścia, że nie obowiązuje cię nasze prawo. Nie latałbyś sobie wolny jak ptaszek. Przynajmniej nie nadali ci stanowiska po kapłanie.

Draco milczał przez minutę, z całych sił hamując swój gniew.

― Harry jest moim gościem. Nie znasz dokładnych motywów, dlaczego to zrobił, jeśli faktycznie to zrobił. Nie sądzę, aby stanowisko kapłana było tym, czego pożądał, żeby dokonać morderstwa na swym opiekunie.

― Jeszcze się wymiguje od odpowiedzialności!

― Nie. Przyznaje się, ale i tak mi to nie pasuje. Jego osobowość za żadne skarby nie pasuje do mordercy.

― Omamia cię ładną buźką. Draco, otwórz oczy. Jesteś zbyt łagodny dla wszystkich. On to tylko wykorzystuje.

― Komandorze, proszę przestać.

U jego boku pojawiła się nagle kobieta i, mijając go, stanęła u boku Draco, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Niemy znak, że stoi po jego stronie.

― Mamo. ― Malfoy uśmiechnął się do niej lekko na powitanie.

― Jeszcze ciebie mi tu brakowało, Narcyzo.

― Bardzo mnie cieszy, że uwielbiasz moje towarzystwo, Albusie. Teraz racz wybaczyć, ale nasz gość jest znudzony twoją impertynencją, którą mogłeś załatwić wśród czterech ścian mojego domu. Sprawy niewojskowe załatwia się ze mną. Proszę za mną, chłopcze, Draco.

― Tak, mamo.

― Nie możesz, Narcyzo! ― Próbował ją powstrzymać, ale minęła go bez słowa.

Ludzie dotąd zebrani dookoła zaczęli się rozchodzić, przestając się całkowicie interesować całą sprawą. Ktoś tam jeszcze pomachał kobiecie, która ciągnęła delikatnie swego syna za sobą. Harry, niewypuszczony nawet na sekundę, nie miał zbytniego wyjścia, jak podążać za Draco.

Po kilku minutach został wprowadzony po wąskich schodach do ziemskiego domu.

― Możesz już go puścić. Wystraszyłeś go takim traktowaniem. Wygląda jak przerażony pufek po przymusowej kąpieli.

Ujęła podbródek Harry i zaczęła go oglądać, marszcząc brwi.

― Czy ja cię skądś znam? Kojarzę te zielone oczy.

― Tak. ― Harry od razu ją rozpoznał, choć odrobinę się postarzała. ― Widziałem cię tego dnia, gdy ojciec cię uczył. Urodziłaś już.

― Tyle lat to go raczej nie zamierzałam nosić ― roześmiała się i Harry prychnął rozbawiony. ― Ten mały łobuz, którego wtedy dotykałeś, stoi obok ciebie.

― To był Harry?! ― krzyknął rozradowany Draco. ― To o nim ciągle mi opowiadałaś?

― Jak widzisz. Jego śmiech uspokoił wszystkich. Bo skoro dziecko czarodziei nie miało złych zamiarów, przestano się bać i starszych, którzy przecież przyszli do nas z własnymi dziećmi. Nikt nie bierze dzieci, gdyby chciano walczyć.

― Nigdy nie walczyli ― stwierdził chłopak, uciekając przed tymi dłońmi, które głaskały go po głowie, jakby ciągle był mały.

― Teraz to wiemy, ale wtedy po prostu się baliśmy.

― Wiem. Dziecko też się bało ― przypomniał sobie jak je uspokoił.

― Tym dotykiem akurat mnie przeraziłeś. Myślałam, że je jakoś zabiłeś, bo tak niespodziewanie przestało się ruszać.

Harry zbladł i cofnął o krok, ściskając dłonie w pięści. Draco objął go ramieniem w obronnym geście i zgromił wzrokiem matkę. Kobieta natychmiast się poprawiła:

― Nie to miałam na myśli, ale wtedy…

― Zostaw nas, proszę ― poprosił cicho syn, przerywając jej, zanim powie coś, co jeszcze bardziej zrani Harry.

Posłuchała, znikając w głębi domu i zaraz dotarły do nich odgłosy z kuchni.

― Lepiej już? Wybacz jej. Mówi to, co myśli. ― Mężczyzna uwolnił czarodzieja i odsunął się na długość ramion. Dłonie nadal trzymał na barkach Harry.

― Masz to po niej ― szepnął cicho chłopak, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

― To fakt. ― Uśmiechnął się ten lekko, widząc już spokojniejszego gościa. ― Zapraszam do salonu. Mama zaraz przyniesie coś do jedzenia. Uwielbia wszystkich rozpieszczać swoją kuchnią.

― Wiesz, że naprawdę mogłem to zrobić? Uczą mnie tego. ― Nie poruszył się z miejsca.

― Przecież podobno nie zabijacie.

― Gdyby dziecko było chore, albo mogłoby swoim przyjściem zabić matkę, usypiamy je na zawsze. Matka może mieć więcej dzieci, niż to jedno, które i tak mogłoby nie przeżyć.

― To nadal morderstwo.

― Wiem. Chociaż kapłani inaczej to widzieli. Mój ojciec był pierwszym, który się temu sprzeciwił. To on ustanowił, że każde życie jest cenne i między innymi, że matka ma prawo decydować o losie dziecka.

― Tego prawa nie było wcześniej?

― Istnieje od dwudziestu trzech lat. Matka nie zgodziła się na uśpienie mnie, gdy urodzenie groziło jej śmiercią. Przypłaciła to zdrowiem i zmarła, gdy miałem trzy lat.

― I to samo prawo teraz cię naznaczyło. ― Smutek w głosie Draco zmartwił Harry'ego.

Nie chciał, aby ten przybysz martwił się tak o niego.

― Nie przeszkadza mi to. Zrobiłbym to ponownie.

― A co zrobiłeś?

Już otwierał usta, aby automatycznie odpowiedzieć, gdy dźwięk otwieranych drzwi go oprzytomnił, że się zapomniał. Wziął głęboki oddech, prostując się.

― Zabiłem. To wystarczy.

Malfoy znów zmarszczył czoło i sapnął trochę zły.

― Niech ci będzie.

Spojrzał z wyrzutem na matkę, która zmierzała w ich stronę z tacą.

― Nie stójcie tu tak. Mam coś pysznego po tak długiej podróży. Rozgośćcie się.

Mężczyzna otworzył przed nią drzwi do pokoju, a następnie zaprosił gestem Harry'ego do środka.

― Jesteś pewien, że nie sprawię kłopotu? ― zapytał ponownie czarodziej.

― Mam to gdzieś. Właźże w końcu. Nie cierpię jeść zimnego.

Ten wybuch był nietypowy dla spokojnego dotychczas Draco, jakiego poznał Harry. Usłuchał już bez zbędnych pytań i zajął wskazane mu miejsce. Salon był sporych rozmiarów i dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu przyzwyczajenie się do tego, że nie są tak naprawdę w lesie, tylko w budynku. Dookoła otaczały go zewsząd rośliny, a większość ścian zastąpiono taflami szkła, wpuszczając światło do środka. Po środku stało kilka kanap i foteli, których część zajęli.

― Mama uwielbia rośliny. Jest zielarzem i szefem tej wyprawy. Mógłbyś jej pomóc w rozróżnianiu niektórych gatunków, na pewno trochę się na tym znasz.

― Nie bardzo. Byłem wychowywany na kapłana.

― Czym zajmuje się kapłan?

― Uzdrawia. Dajemy swoją moc choremu ciału.

Kobieta usługiwała im dotychczas w ciszy. Rozkładała talerze, nalewała jakiś rodzaj gulaszu.

― Na co chory był twój ojciec, Harry? ― zapytała, siadając naprzeciw.

Dłonie czarodziej zadrżały.

― Mamo! ― oburzył się jej syn.

― Wiem co zaszło od komandora. Znam jego wersję wydarzeń. Chciałabym poznać twoją, skoro będziesz tu spał.

Draco zerwał się z fotela, potrącając stolik. Harry obserwował jak zahipnotyzowany wąską strużkę gulaszu, skapująca na podłogę.

― Siadaj ― nakazała spokojnie kobieta, sprzątając bałagan jednym ruchem różdżki, która pojawiła się znikąd w jej dłoni. ― Domyślam się co się stało i wierz mi, nawet na Ziemi uważano to za straszne przestępstwo i złamanie praw boskich. Eutanazja w każdym kręgu była karana.

― Eutanazja? ― Draco usiadł, ale jego czoło ani na moment nie złagodniało.

Czarodziej czuł się teraz bardzo nie na miejscu, choć przecież rozmowa dotyczyła właśnie jego.

― Uśmiercenie kogoś na jego własną prośbę. Tutaj nie zastosowano jej jeszcze ani razu, dlatego nic nie mówiłam. Całe szczęście nie mieliśmy dotąd tak drastycznego zdarzenia. Ale kiedyś się wydarzy, jestem tego pewna. I komandor też to wie. Rozmawiał o tym z czarodziejami.

― Chwileczkę. Jak to rozmawiał? Proponował coś, co jest dla nas złamaniem prawa? A jednocześnie obwinia Harry'ego?

― To paradoks, Draco. On uważa za bardziej humanitarne podanie większej dawki uśmierzającej ból i zatrzymanie akcji serca niż zabicie kogoś nożem, jak to zrobił Harry. Nie mamy tu dementorów. Nawet dla niego to makabryczny czyn.

― To wciąż to samo. To ciągle morderstwo.

― Wiem o tym ― odezwał się nagle Harry. ― Zabiłem swojego ojca tymi rękami. Popełniłem najgorszy z grzechów, odbierając mu życie.

Patrzył na dłonie i widział na nich krew, której żadna ilość wody nie zmyje.

Draco uklęknął przed nim i ujął za drżące dłonie.

― To nie to samo dla ciebie, Harry. Wiem, że zmusił cię do tego. Ubłagał, bo straszliwie cierpiał, prawda? ― Harry potwierdził kiwnięciem głowy. ― A ty, jako dobry syn, chciałeś mu ulżyć w tym cierpieniu? Byłeś wtedy dzieckiem! Co mogłeś zrobić innego? ― Ponownie kiwnął. ― Nie winię cię. Gdyby mama mnie o coś podobnego poprosiła, także pewnie bym usłuchał, nie mając żadnej innej możliwości. Bo nie miałeś. Nawet nasza medycyna nie dała rady.

― Próbowałem wszystkiego, czego mnie nauczył. Wezwano waszego kapłana i też nic nie zrobił. Ojciec krzyczał z bólu, rozdzierającego jego wnętrze.

Czuł ulgę, że może się z kimś podzielić tym wszystkim. Z kimś, kto chociaż trochę rozumiał, co musiał wtedy i przez kolejne osiem lat przechodzić.

― Czemu komandor nic nie zrobił, skoro wiedział, że dla ojca Harry'ego i tak nie ma już żadnego ratunku? ― Mężczyzna zwrócił się do matki. ― Przecież wiedział, że to najłagodniejsze wyjście z sytuacji.

― Wyproszono go zaraz po diagnozie i stwierdzeniu, że nasze eliksiry przeciwbólowe nie działają. Tylko z powodu zamieszania w chwili śmierci kapłana komandor widział Harry'ego. Nie miał już prawa tam przebywać. Od ośmiu lat nie mamy kontaktów z tą grupą czarodziei. Odcięli się od nas całkowicie. Obwiniają nas za utratę dwóch kapłanów, choć Harry'ego sami wygnali. Komandor jest zwyczajnie zły za utratę tych sprzymierzeńców i wyładował swój gniew na Harrym. Przejdzie mu. A jak nie, to dostanie w łeb ode mnie i mu wtedy wróci rozum.

― Powinienem odejść. Sprawiam tylko kłopoty ― rzekł bardzo cicho czarodziej.

― A ty znowu zaczynasz? ― Draco przytrzymał go w miejscu, gdy ten chciał wprowadzić słowa w czyn.

― Ucieczka niczego nie rozwiąże, Harry. Znajdę ci tutaj zajęcie i zapomnisz o wszystkim. U swoich nie masz co szukać, dopóki nie przejrzą na oczy, a raczej nie stanie się to zbyt prędko.

― Nie mogę tu zostać i ściągać na was jeszcze więcej kłopotów ― bronił się chłopak.

― Daj spokój. To żaden kłopot. Mamy tu wystarczająco dużo miejsca i dla ciebie. Prawda, mamo?

― Mamy, mamy. Nawet na piętrze jest gotowy pokój. Teraz zjedźcie, potem się wykąpiecie. Śmierdzicie mantikorami, jakbyście z nimi spali, a nie tylko wędrowali. Ja natomiast zajmę się komandorem. Na pewno znajdzie jakieś zajęcie dla Harry'ego.

Zostawiła ich samych, z dziwnym uśmieszkiem zamykając za sobą drzwi. Malfoy zdecydował się później z nią porozmawiać. Znał już ten uśmiech i chciał wiedzieć, jakie to plany są za nim ukryte.

Kciukiem krążył po zewnętrznej stronie dłoni Harry'ego, czekając cierpliwie aż się uspokoi na tyle, że przestanie drżeć.

― Zjedzmy i wykąpmy się, to pomoże nam obu odświeżyć ciało i umysł. A tego teraz potrzebujemy ― proponował cicho.

Chłopak był bardzo cichy przez resztę posiłku. Ledwie tknął gulasz, a z łazienki wyszedł po prawie godzinie. Draco nie był pewien, czy był czerwony z gorącej wody, czy może płakał, ukrywając się w strumieniach prysznica. Skrycie się w przydzielonym pokoju, tuż naprzeciwko jego sypialni, także było niepokojące.


	5. Część 5

„ **Przebaczyć sobie"**

 **Autor: Zilidya D. Ragon**

cz. 5

A sam Harry potrzebował chwili wytchnienia. Natłok wrażeń oraz myśli przytłaczał go niczym zwalone drzewo. Czuł się jakby od ostatnich dwóch dni nie robił nic innego tylko łamał jedno boskie prawo za drugim. Chciał tu zostać. Być w pobliżu Draco, jego ciągle dotykających go szerokich dłoni. Jednakoż, co jeśli znów nad sobą straci kontrolę i zrobi mu dużo większą krzywdę niż wcześniej? Albo, gdy ucierpi dużo więcej przybyszów?

Nie rozumiał też, co go tak przyciągało do mężczyzny z gwiazd. Czym był tak zauroczony? Dlaczego bez przerwy myślał o tych ustach, dotykających tak śmiało jego? Dlaczego umysł pokazywał mu obrazy, gdy te usta są w całkiem innych miejscach na jego ciele? Czemu czuje się wtedy taki niespokojny? Pragnący czegoś więcej? Mocniej? Intensywniej?

Ciche pukanie do drzwi oderwało go o tych myśli i obrazów. Cicho jęknął, czując się odrobinę niekomfortowo w swoim własnym ubraniu. Spodnie uciskały go, ale poszedł otworzyć. Po drugiej stronie stał wyraźnie zmartwiony Draco.

― Wszystko w porządku? Od trzech godzin nie wyszedłeś i zacząłem się martwić.

Harry zamrugał i spojrzał w stronę okna. Zrobiło się ciemno, a nawet tego nie zauważył, pogrążony w myślach.

Odsunął się od drzwi, wpuszczając do środka Malfoya. Nadal milcząc, usiadł na brzegu łóżka, poprawiając się przez moment, gdy spodnie znów mu przeszkodziły. Jego problem nadal nie znikł, jakby jeszcze intensywniej zareagował na obecność Draco.

Mężczyzna w międzyczasie zamknął za sobą drzwi i zajął miejsce przed Harrym na krześle.

― Co cię trapi? Wiem, że masz swoje własne zdanie na temat pobytu tutaj, ale zaufaj mi. To najlepsze wyjście. Może początkowo będzie trochę problemów, ale jak cię poznają, to zrozumieją, że to wszystko, to jedna, wielka pomyłka. Będę zawsze w pobliżu, więc nie martw się na zapas.

Harry milczał, wiercąc się niespokojnie. Draco widział to, ale przypuszczał, że rozmowa nie jest teraz zbyt mile widziana dla chłopaka.

― Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje ― usłyszał jednak cichą odpowiedź. ― Nigdy dotąd tak się nie czułem.

― Źle się czujesz? ― zaniepokoił się Draco, dotykając jego czoła. ― Jesteś lekko rozpalony i szybko oddychasz. Mam iść po magowiedźmę? To nie to samo, co wasz kapłan, ale powinna pomóc.

Rozognione oczy patrzyły na niego takim pragnącym spojrzeniem, że sapnął, uświadamiając sobie coś innego. Chłopak nie był chory.

― Harry…

― Co się ze mną dzieje? Co mam zrobić? Pomóż mi, Draco. Nie chcę popełnić kolejnego grzechu.

Delikatny uśmiech zagościł na twarzy mężczyzny, gdy musnął opuszkami palców gładki policzek lgnącego do niego Harry'ego. On wręcz sam pchał się w jego ramiona.

― Harry… Nie dzieje się nic strasznego. To normalne. Może i jesteś czarodziejem, ale w tych sprawach nie różnisz się do nas, Ziemian.

― Co mi jest? ― zachlipał na granicy płaczu.

Ta naiwna niewinność Harry przebijała serce Draco na wskroś. Jak ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że ktoś taki sam chciałby kogoś zamordować, nie będąc pchnięty do ostateczności? Przecież to chodzący anioł. Reagował na najmniejszy dotyk jego dłoni niczym spragniony pieszczot pufek. Pochylał głowę tak, by policzkiem ocierać się o wnętrze dłoni.

Draco przełknął i pochylił się w jego stronę, czarodziej zareagował samoczynnie, nawet nie wiedząc co robi. Uniósł twarz, przymykając powieki. I jak tu nie skorzystać z takiej zachęty?

Pocałunek był delikatny i krótki. Mężczyzna odsunął się prawie natychmiast, gromiąc się w myślach. Widział zawód w tych zielonych oczach, ale nie potrafił w ten sposób wykorzystać sytuacji. Ujął jego dłonie, przez chwilę myśląc, jak ma ująć w słowa to, co miał przekazać.

― Harry… Jestem tobą zafascynowany, ale nie zmusiłbym cię przenigdy do tego, do czego nieświadomie dążysz. To nie jest dobry pomysł, nawet jeśli sam tego bardzo pragnę.

― Draco, co chcesz powiedzieć?― Czarodziej nie zamierzał mu tego za żadne skarby ułatwiać.

― Widzę po twoim zachowaniu, że nikt nie rozmawiał z tobą o tych sprawach.

― Tych?

― O seksie, Harry. Miłości cielesnej.

― Masz na myśli zbliżenie?

Iskierka nadziei zatliła się w Draco. Może nie był na do końca straconej pozycji.

― Tak.

― Nie przeszedłem inicjacji. Nie ukończyłem dwudziestu jeden lat.

I iskierka zgasła tak samo szybko jak rozbłysła.

Przestał nagle się dziwić, czemu ta rasa jest na granicy wymarcia naturalnego. Skoro unikali nawet rozmów na tematy biologiczne do osiągnięcia wieku, w którym ludzie zwykle posiadali już przynajmniej jedno dziecko. Jak on ma teraz nadrobić ten czas?

― Draco… ― Jęk ze strony Harry nakazał mu wrócić do tu i teraz. ― Co się ze mną dzieje? Proszę, powiedz mi.

― Jesteś podniecony. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale pragniesz rozładowania cielesnych emocji. Myślałeś pewnie o kimś ci bliskim i twoje ciało pragnie tej osoby, okazując to w ten sposób ― tłumaczył spokojnie, choć jednocześnie zazdrościł niemiłosiernie tej osobie, że potrafiła doprowadzić do takiego stanu Harry'ego, nawet tu nie będąc.

― Czy to będzie działo się zawsze, gdy tylko o niej pomyślę?

Coś zakuło w piersi Draco. Harry kogoś jednak miał w swoim świecie. Może to był jeden z powodów, dla których nie chciał tu zostać?

― Tak, Harry. Prawie zawsze tak będzie ― odparł szczerze.

Kim on był, żeby motać temu nieszczęśnikowi jeszcze bardziej w życiu, które już dosyć go ukarało?

― I tylko ta osoba może mi pomóc?

Mężczyzna prawie załkał, gdy widział tę niemą prośbę na rozpalonej pragnieniem twarzy. Zarumienione policzki, przygryzanie tych delikatnych warg o smaku miodu, te migoczące oczy tak błagająco patrzące na niego. Jedno jego zdanie i Harry byłby cały jego.

― Tak. Tylko ona ― rzekł jednak, zamykając oczy, by nie widzieć tych wszystkich ekspresji.

To za bardzo bolało, co jednocześnie uświadomiło mu, że ma dużo głębsze uczucia do tego czarodzieja niż powinien.

Usłyszał ciche skrzypnięcie łóżka i już wiedział, że Harry zaraz odejdzie. Nic go tu nie zatrzymywało. Był dla niego tylko nieznajomym przybyszem z gwiazd, przypadkowo spotkanym w lesie.

Harry stał przed Draco, zaciskając dłonie. Jego umysł znów szalał. Słowa Draco powodowały, że zaczynał wreszcie rozumieć. Jego ciało dawało mu cały czas znaki, upewniając tej decyzji. Tylko jedna osoba mogła mu pomóc i dotąd cały czas tę pomoc otrzymywał w każdej postaci. Jedna, jedyna na tej planecie, na której jego własna rasa się go wyrzekła, nie przekazując nawet tak ważnej informacji, jak dokonać zbliżenia. Zabrali mu nawet to.

Draco był tą jedyną osobą, która mu pomoże. Może chociaż jego ciało i dusza zazna ukojenia.

Przysunął się bliżej krzesła, na którym siedział Malfoy z zamkniętymi oczami. Przez moment Harry zwątpił. Dlaczego Draco nie patrzy na niego? Potem inne myśli wypłynęły na wierzch i kącik ust czarodziej delikatnie drgnął. Draco zawsze pozwalał mu decydować sam, chyba że widział jego niepewność, to kierował go w odpowiednią stronę. Nigdy do niczego go nie zmuszał. Pozwalał mu mieć własny wybór. Teraz sam musiał tego wyboru dokonać. Dokonał go więc. Oparł ręce na podłokietnikach i zrobił to, co w pierwszej chwili przyszło mu do głowy.

Dotknął swoimi wargami ust Draco.

Zaskoczone sapnięcie Malfoya przestraszyło go i cofnął się. Draco złapał go jednak za rękę i przytrzymał w miejscu.

― Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? ― W jego głosie słyszał dziwną udrękę i jakiś rodzaj wyrzutu.

Czyżby znów coś zrobił źle? Teraz, gdy jednak dokonał jedynego wyboru, nie zamierzał się cofnąć.

― Ty jesteś tą osoba, która może mi pomóc. To o tobie ciągle myślę. To ciebie widzę, gdy tylko zamknę powieki. To za tobą patrzę, gdy tylko je otworzę. ― Nie wiedział, co go popchnęło do takiego działania, ale zbliżył się ponownie do Draco, stając pomiędzy jego nogami i przyciągając jego twarz do swego brzucha. ― Tylko na ciebie tak reaguję. Proszę, pomóż mi, Draco.

Jęk, stłumiony przez ubranie, odrobinę przestraszył chłopaka, ale objęcie bardzo zachłanne w pasie przez Malfoya było jednocześnie uspokajające. Odetchnął, uzmysławiając sobie, że przestał oddychać i zanurzył palce w jego włosach.

― Bałem się, że odejdziesz. ― Mężczyzna uniósł twarz i emocje, widoczne na niej, szarpnęły wnętrzem Harry. ― Byłem przerażony. Nie wiem, co bym zrobił, gdybyś teraz wyszedł, szukając pomocy tej osoby, o której myślisz.

― Ty nim jesteś ― zapewniał Harry. ― To twoje usta widzę na swoim ciele, gdy zamykam oczy.

Poczuł jak palce mężczyzny zaciskają się boleśnie na jego biodrach. Nagle znalazł się na łóżku, leżąc pod Draco.

― Harry. Milcz. Proszę, przestań. To się źle skończy.

Tylko, że Harry nie wiedział, co miało się źle skończyć. Jemu nie przeszkadzało, że dłoń Draco spleciona była z jego. Nie przeszkadzało, że druga dotyka jego torsu, powodując dreszcze. Że kolano dotyka krocza, przez co chciał się o niego ocierać.

― Harry…

― Tak, Draco?

― Nie chcę wykorzystywać sytuacji dlatego, że nagle odkryłeś pożądanie. To reakcja ciała.

― Ale reaguję tak tylko na ciebie. Sam powiedziałeś, że pomoże mi osoba, o której myślę. Pomóż mi, Draco.

Jak można się powstrzymać, słysząc to błaganie.

― Harry… Ty mnie przecież nie kochasz. To tylko…

Draco oparł głowę na ramieniu Harry, zrezygnowany i załamany tak słabą wolą. Nawet jeśli on się w nim zakochał, to nie mógł tego oczekiwać po Harry.

― Lubię cię, Draco. ― Poczuł jak obejmują go ramiona. ― Jesteś pierwszą osoba, która widzi mnie, a nie mój grzech. Jedyna osoba, nawet jeśli nie z tego świata, która rozświetla ciemność otaczającego mnie mroku zapomnienia. Chcę być blisko ciebie. Tak blisko, że za chwilę eksploduje, jeśli nie będę bliżej. Chciałbym, byśmy byli jednym.

― Możemy, Harry. Ale nie sądzę, czy jesteś na to gotowy. To jest powód, dla którego się waham.

Błądził po jego twarzy palcami, opierając się na łokciu, by jego ciężar nie przygniatał tak chętnego mu Harry'ego. Zataczał kręgi wokół napuchniętych od ciągłego przygryzania warg. Chciał się w nich zatopić, ale to oznaczałoby, że nie potrafiłby się już powstrzymać. To była granica, która jeśli przekroczy, nie będzie mógł zawrócić.

― Chcę tego, Draco. Boję się, ale jednocześnie chcę. I chcę byś to był ty. Ty, nikt inny.

― Harry, nie mogę. Nie jesteś świadomy tego, o co mnie prosisz. Tego nie da się potem odwrócić, wymazać.

Twarz czarodziej stężała i na czole pojawił się mars.

― Nawet jeśli to kolejny grzech, który chcę popełnić, nie robi mi to różnicy, jeśli to z tobą go popełnię.

― A jeśli to ja zostanę za niego ukarany? ― próbował nadal Draco, choć czuł się już jak przegrany i zwycięzca jednocześnie.

Jego pierś rozpierała radość tak wielka, że w każdej chwili mogło go rozerwać i nie zauważyłby tego.

Harry milczał przez chwilę, potem zapytał:

― A zostaniesz ukarany? Czy złamiesz jakieś boskie prawo, jeśli mi pomożesz?

Wiedział w tej chwili, gdy usłyszał pytanie, że nic więcej już go nie powstrzyma.

― Złamię, jeśli odmówię udzielenia ci pomocy.

Pocałował zachłannie Harry'ego, który jęknął przyzwalająco w jego usta, łapiąc za koszulę na plecach. Całował każdy skrawek dostępnej skóry.

czerń włosów rozrzuconych na metalicznej barwie pościeli wydawał się Draco najcudowniejszym obrazem. Odsunął się na tyle od Harry'ego, by rozwiązać paski przy jego szacie i dostać się bliżej reszty ciała. Nie wystarczyło mu to jednak. Sam pozbył się koszuli w ciągu sekund i znów przywarł do Harry'ego.

Mniejsze ciało przywierało do niego tak zachłannie. Było takie chętne każdemu najmniejszego dotykowi, muśnięciu, pocałunkowi. Gdy językiem trącił sutek, Harry krzyknął wyginając biodra do góry. Draco jęknął, wyobrażając sobie całkiem inny moment, gdy Harry wyginałby się w uniesieniu. Ciągle gdzieś na skraju umysłu tliła się uwaga, że nie powinien, ale teraz już nic nie mogło go zatrzymać. A może mogło?

Harry był jego. Nic innego nie miało teraz znaczeni, tylko zaspokojenie Harry'ego. Widział jak bardzo jest podniecony, prawie tak samo jak on sam. Ale on teraz był mniej ważny, skoro to chłopak wymagał szczególnej uwagi. Draco postara się, by był on niezapomniany. Nawet jeśli Harry potem oprzytomnieje i stwierdzi, że to był błąd, nie chciał, aby to były złe wspomnienia.

Całując, wijącego się pod nim Harry'ego, pozbawiał go odzieży z tego nieskalanego niczym ciała. Wyjaśnił własne zagadnienie na temat owłosienia u czarodziei. Nie posiadali włosów nigdzie indziej poza głową. Najmniejsza kępka nie zasłaniała widoku Draco na sterczący dumnie penis.

― Draco…

Jęk Harry'ego spowodował, że mężczyzna spojrzał do góry. Zmrużone, zamglone oczy, wargi nabrzmiałe i oblizywane przez cudowny język. Harry był taki doskonały. Jego rozrzucone włosy przypominały skrzydła jakiejś nieziemskiej istoty. Był taki czysty, nawet jeśli jego świat twierdził inaczej.

Kolejny jęk i niekontrolowane drgnięcie bioder oderwało Draco od podziwiania, choć nie na długo. Oblizał usta i pochylił się nad wcześniej obranym celem, przytrzymując biodra Harry'ego. Nie chciał zrobić mu krzywdy, gdyby ten przypadkowo się szarpnął, a wiedział, że tak się stanie.

Pierwsza kropla już lśniła na czubku główki. Harry był już na granicy.

Ten cudowny krzyk, którym obdarował go, gdy członek otarł się o tylną ściankę jego gardła, zostanie na zawsze zapamiętany przez mężczyznę. Dwa mocne pchnięcia później Harry krzyczał jeszcze głośniej, dochodząc w ustach mężczyzny.

OOO

Harry znowu rozmyślał. Zastanawiał się, czy swoim zachowaniem nie zranił czasem Draco. Zmusił go wręcz do udzielenia mu pomocy. Przeżycie czegoś takiego było dla czarodzieja czymś na granicy boskiego cudu, ale późniejsza reakcja Malfoya zbiła go z pantałyku.

W chwili opamiętania chciał podziękować całkiem szczerze, ale Draco zwyczajnie wstał i wyszedł z pokoju bez słowa, pozostawiając go jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowanego niż był.

Czuł się teraz trochę dziwnie. Zabolała go ta reakcja. Chciał zrobić to, co zwykle robił dotychczas mężczyzna, czyli przytulić go, ale taka ucieczka uniemożliwiła mu to. Chciał wypróbować jeszcze parę nowo poznanych gestów, z którymi tak otwarcie dzielił się z nim Draco. Zastanawiał się, jaka byłaby reakcja przybysza, gdyby to on złączył z nim wargi i wsunął język do środka. Czy gdyby dotknął go tam na dole, podobałoby mu się, czy jednak by go odtrącił?

Chciał o tylu rzeczach porozmawiać i nie było go tu teraz.

Westchnął ciężko i opadł na poduszkę, zawijając się w koc. Pachniała Draco, jak cały dom zresztą. Jego zapach był wszędzie. Wyczerpanego czarodzieja sen szybko objął w swoich ramionach. Sam sen jednak nie dał mu dużo odpoczynku. Ciche, bardzo sugestywne jęki, rozbrzmiewały w ciszy sypialni tuż przed świtem.

Słońce jeszcze nie wychyliło za widnokręgu, gdy Harry otworzył oczy, ciężko dysząc.

Usiadł z jękiem czując, że problem pojawił się ponownie. Czy od teraz za każdym razem, gdy tylko pomyśli o Draco będzie przechodził te katusze? Przecież nie ma najmniejszej kontroli nad swoimi snami, a tam ciągle widział przybysza, gdy robi z nim te cudowne rzeczy.

Nie miał wyboru. Musiał znów poprosić go o pomoc.

Uchylił drzwi na korytarz i ostrożnie wyszedł z pokoju. Wiedział, że pokój Malfoya jest tuż naprzeciwko, bo wcześniej mu go wskazał. Drzwi nie były zamknięte. Lekko uchylone zapraszały, z czego skorzystał. Nie potrafił pozostawić ich jednak otwartych za sobą.

Draco spał, a cicho rzucone imię mężczyzny nie obudziło go.

Harry jęknął, gdy jego problem zareagował na widok obnażonego Malfoya. Mógł go teraz podziwiać w całej okazałości, bo Draco do snu pozbył się całej odzieży. Harry uklęknął na skraju łóżka, dotykając uda mężczyzny jak zafascynowany.

Maleńkie włoski łaskotały wnętrze dłoni. Przesunął ją w górę, przygryzając wargę, gdy Draco drgnął, ale nadal się nie obudził.

Harry nie odważył się dotknąć członka, leżącego w załomie pachwiny, przesunął dłoń wyżej. Mięśnie na brzuchu drgnęły i mężczyzna zajęczał przez sen.

― Harry, co ty ze mną robisz?

Czarodziej uniósł głowę, ale Malfoy spał. Mówił przez sen. O nim. Czyli nie tylko on miał sny o tej drugiej osobie?

Kilka ciepłych emocji zadrgało we wnętrzu Harry. Pochylił się nad Draco i złożył pocałunek tuż nad jego sercem. Otoczył go intensywny zapach tego mężczyzny. Z wrażenia musiał oprzeć głowę, gdy spowodowało to następny skurcz w kroczu.

― Draco, pomóż mi…

Jego głos nadal nie budził mężczyzny. Musiał jakoś go obudzić. Cicho prosząc o to, składał pocałunki na jego piersi, kierując się coraz wyżej. Złożył pocałunek na obojczyku, podbródku i zatrzymał się tuż nad ustami. Ustami, które nie tak dawno obejmowały jego ciało, by uwolnić i pomóc mu. Chciał znów poczuć ten smak.

Muśnięcie dolnej wargi językiem wywołało reakcję Draco. Jęknął wprost w usta Harry, poruszając się i nieświadomie obejmując go. Przyciągnięcie tak nagłe spowodowało, że ich usta połączyły się, a Harry zamruczał, czując nacisk biodra na swoim problemie. Niebieskie oczy otworzyły się szeroko. Harry nie zamierzał uciekać, nawet jeśli dostrzegł w tych oczach szok. Pocałował Draco bardziej zachłannie, przekładając nogę na drugą stronę ciała Malfoya, by być jeszcze bliżej.

Mężczyzna znów jęknął, zsuwając ręce na biodra leżącego teraz na nim Harry. Nie widział skąd wziął się w jego łóżku. Nie interesowało go to. Ważne, że był. Sam zdecydował. Wybrał go.

― Harry, zabijasz mnie ― jęknął, gdy oderwali się od siebie. ― Czarodziej natychmiast zamarł niczym głaz i Draco zrozumiał swój zły dobór słów. ― Nie to miałem na myśli, Harry. Wybacz. ― Dotknął jego policzka, na którym nawet w tak słabym świetle lśnił ślad grzechu. ― To, co chciałbym dostać od ciebie, a wiem, że nie mogę, doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa.

Harry milczał. Patrzył tylko na Draco tymi zielonymi oczami, w których on tonął.

― Harry…

― Dam ci wszystko, czego chcesz, Draco. Tylko nie umieraj. Nie przeze mnie… Nie zniosę tego ponownie…

― Harry…

Draco nie potrafił w tej chwili powiedzieć nic, co przełamałoby nagłe przerażenie wu czarodzieja. Rozumiał, że ten cofnął się po jego słowach do momentu morderstwa swego ojca. Musiał jakoś go uratować, zanim całkiem zatonie w tych makabrycznych wspomnieniach. Pocałował go, starając się przekazać całe swoje uczucie do niego. Nowo narodzoną miłość, której tak starał się sam umknąć i nie przyznać się do niej, by tylko nie zranić Harry.

― Harry, nie zostawię cię. Przysięgam. Nie myśl już o tamtym dniu. Wybacz sobie. Błagam cię. To nie była twoja wina. Spełniłeś życzenie i tak już umierającego ojca. Harry, proszę. Wróć do mnie ― błagał, całując go nadal.

Nagle poczuł coś gorącego na swoich policzkach. Otworzył oczy i ujrzał łzy, skapujące na jego twarz. Harry płakał, ciągle patrząc na niego.

― Draco… To tak boli…

― Wiem. Zawsze będzie. ― Obrócił go na plecy, sam będąc teraz na nim. ― Tylko czas uleczy ten ból. I ty. Jeśli sobie nie przebaczysz, to to cierpienie będzie narastać i zżerać cię od środka. Nie chcę patrzeć jak cierpisz, Harry ― mówiąc, nie przestawał całować chłopaka nawet na chwilę.

Pragnął, aby ten zapomniał.

― Draco, pomóż mi.

― Zawsze ci pomogę.

Jego dłonie gładziły nieskazitelną skórę, a Harry wyginał się pod każdym najdelikatniejszym dotykiem, cicho pojękując. Tym razem Draco nie zamierzał wyjść i zostawiać chłopaka.

― Harry, czy mogę stać się z tobą jednością? ― zapytał jak najbardziej zrozumiale dla czarodziej.

― Czy to będzie zbliżenie? ― To niewinne na wskroś pytanie powodowało, że Draco już nic by w tej chwili nie zatrzymało.

― Tak, Harry. Będziesz mój, a ja twój.

Dotknął jego członka, który ocierał się przez cały ten czas bardzo chętnie o jego penis, domagając się uwagi.

― To na początku będzie boleć. Przepraszam.

― Dobrze. Ufam ci, Draco.

Harry naprawdę ufał Draco. Oddałby mu teraz wszystko, byle tylko nie odszedł. Jego usta i dłonie robiły z nim dziwne rzeczy, ale to słowa działały najwięcej. Nigdy nie myślał o przebaczeniu sobie, a on tak po prostu poprosił go o to, aby to zrobił. Teraz wydawało się to najprostszym rozwiązaniem. Spełniał tylko prośbę ojca.

Krzyknął, gdy poczuł palec przy swoim wejściu i jednocześnie cudowne gorąco wokół penisa. Jedno powodowało dyskomfort, drugie wymazanie wszystkich myśli z jego umysłu.

Draco cierpliwie czekał aż Harry się rozluźni. Powoli lizał jego naprężony penis wzdłuż całego trzonu, odwracając uwagę od niedogodności. Zamierzał sprawić mu jak najmniej bólu, ale musiał go przygotować. Rozciągał go ostrożnie i pomału.

Harry wyginał się, pojękując. Dyskomfort zanikał, a przyjemność narastała. Po kilku minutach niewygoda znów powróciła, gdy Draco wszedł w niego kolejnym palcem. Wiedział już, że rozluźnienie się pomoże. Tak też zrobił.

I wtedy Draco trafił w jakiś punkt w ciele Harry. Chłopak zakwilił, wyprężając się i ściskając pościel w dłoniach. To było jeszcze bardziej nieziemskie niż to, co robił z nim Draco wieczorem.

― Proszę… ― błagał. ― Jeszcze raz, Draco. Proszę.

I Draco usłuchał, jednocześnie wchodząc trzecim palcem i wkładając sobie do ust całego penisa Harry. Drugą ręką ścisnął nasadę członka, by chłopak nie doszedł z nadmiaru wrażeń. Chciał dojść razem, będąc w nim głęboko.

Krzyk Harry odbił się od ścian, gdy po chwili opadł na pościel. Draco zostawił go na moment, by odzyskał oddech i sięgnął do szafki przy łóżku. Pierś Harry unosiła się szybko. Obserwował Draco, gdy ten nakładał na palce trochę czegoś bezbarwnego i błyszczącego, zanim wrócił znów pomiędzy uda czarodziej.

― Odpręż się, Harry. Będę starał się być bardzo delikatny.

Rozsmarował krem na swoim członku, przymykając oczy. Resztę wtarł u wejścia Harry. Następnie uniósł jego stopy i oparł je o swoje barki.

Pot perlił się na czole leżącego pod nim chłopaka. Nie uciekał, czekał cierpliwie na każdy ruch Draco, poddając mu się bezsprzecznie. Zamglone i pełne pożądania oczy nie spuszczały go nawet na sekundę.

Gdy główka penisa Draco przecisnęła się przez wąski pierścień mięśni, zaskomlił cicho. Draco natychmiast zastygł w miejscu.

― Przepraszam.

Jedyną odpowiedzią Harry było opuszczenie stóp na bok i przyciągnięcie do pocałunku.

― Nie przestawaj. Błagam. Tylko nie przestawaj ― prosił pomiędzy natarczywymi pocałunkami.

Jego biodra drgały niekontrolowane, żyjąc własnym życiem, nabijając się coraz bardziej na Draco. Ten pozwalał na to, chłonąc przyjemność wsuwania się niemiłosiernie wolno w ciasne wnętrze Harry'ego.

Poczuł intensywny skurcz mięśni, gdy jego penis trafił w prostatę. Był w nim prawie cały i teraz sam zaczął nadawać tempo. Chłopak poddawał mu się tak bezsprzecznie i otwarcie. Sam ten widok mógłby spowodować dojście Draco. Tylko silna wola i obrócenie się wraz z Harrym, osadzonym ciągle na nim, na plecy, powstrzymało go. Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i zarumieniony, gdy dotknął jego członka.

Mężczyzna przypuszczał, że to jest ta chwila, w której wpada w nałóg. Nie mogąc napatrzeć się na wyginającego do tyłu temu cudowi. Muśnięcia jego włosów na całym ciele powodowały przyjemne dreszcze. Jakby otulała ich ciemna zasłona, kryjąc przed wszystkim co złe. Pojękiwania brzmiały dla niego niczym muzyka.

Harry był w tej chwili na granicy. Robił to, co nakazywała mu natura. Dążył do spełnienia. Unosił się na członku Draco i opadał w swoim własnym rytmie. Dłoń mężczyzny w tym samym tempie poruszała się na jego penisie, powoli już ociekającym.

Draco czuł, że sam dłużej już nie wytrzyma. Ta ciasnota, kurcząca się wokół niego, mogła oznaczać to samo. Harry zaraz dojdzie. Przyśpieszył ruchy dłonią, a także mocniej naparł biodrami.

Gorąco rozlało się na jego brzuch w tej samej chwili, w której głęboko zanurzony penis został ściśnięty przez dochodzącego Harry. Emocje, wrażenia, wszystko to opływało go tak potężną falą, że potrafił tylko przycisnąć do siebie chłopaka i wbić się w niego po raz kolejny, zalewając go własnym nasieniem. Pierwszy raz w życiu zdarzyło się Draco nie powstrzymać krzyku, gdy sam doszedł.

Opadł z sił, ale nie na tyle, by nie przestać patrzeć na twarz Harry. Przymrużone oczy patrzyły i na niego.

― To było niesamowite ― rzekł Malfoy, odgarniając z czoła Harry'ego kosmyki włosów.

A Harry się roześmiał. Tak po prostu. Teraz Draco już całkowicie był pewien, że wpadł w nałóg. Że zrobi wszystko, by usłyszeć ten dźwięczny śmiech jak najczęściej, nawet jeśli Harry będzie się śmiał z niego.

― Mam nadzieję, że w tej chwili nie nabijasz się ze mnie? ― udał obruszonego.

Harry zmarszczył czoło i poruszył się odrobinę.

― Sądząc po pozycji, w której jestem, mogę to pytanie uznać za dwuznaczne.

Uniósł biodra i penis wysunął się z niego z plaśnięciem. Jęk chłopaka uzmysłowił Draco, że obiecanej delikatności w tym zbliżeniu nie było tyle ile obiecał.

― Wybacz. Miałem być ostrożniejszy. ― Dotknął czule policzka Harry'ego.

Ten złapał dłoń i złożył w jej wnętrzu pocałunek.

― Wybaczam. I sądzę, że w większości wina leży po mojej stronie. Nie potrafiłem nad sobą zapanować. Czy to będzie musiało dziać się za każdym razem, gdy pomyślę o tobie?

Draco zaśmiał się rozbawiony i przetoczył na Harrym, blokując go pod sobą.

― Jak dla mnie może zawsze.

Zatopił się ponownie w tych cudownych ustach, chętnych ramionach i obejmujących go udach.

Wszystkie kłopoty czarodzieja przestały być od teraz przerażające. Może to właśnie dom, który opisywał mu tamtego dnia Draco? To miejsce, w którym poczuje się dobrze? Czy przebaczenie sobie może zdziałać cuda? Dla niego tak. A cud właśnie powodował, że znów będzie musiał błagać go o pomoc.

Śmiech Harry'ego rozbrzmiewał jeszcze przez chwilę, by zamienić się w stłumiony jęk przyjemności, przy wtórze szelmowskiego chichotu Draco.

 **Koniec.**


End file.
